Sampling programs are used to monitor critical raw materials, in-process materials, finished goods, and processing environments in the food and beverage industry. Routine sampling and testing can allow quality assurance personnel to detect undesirable materials, such as microorganisms, at a very early stage and take steps to prevent subsequent contamination of equipment and/or products. A variety of tests can be performed to detect the unwanted materials. Examples of such tests include chemical residue tests (e.g., Adenosine triphosphate (ATP) bioluminescence tests and protein colorimetric tests), culture methods, genetic tests (e.g., PCR), immunodiagnostic tests, and bioluminescent tests.
Sample-collection devices typically are used to collect surface samples for environmental tests. Commercially-available sample-collection devices include absorbent devices such as sponges, swabs, and the like. In addition, certain sample-collection devices are capable of collecting a predetermined volume of a liquid sample.
ATP is used routinely to detect a presence or absence of microorganisms in a sample. The chemical energy produced from the breakdown of ATP is converted into light energy. Each molecule of ATP consumed in the reaction produces one photon of light. This light output can be quantified in a luminometer. The presence of ATP in a sample may be a direct indicator of the presence of a microorganism (i.e., the ATP is derived from a microorganism) or the ATP may be an indirect indicator of the presence of a microorganism (i.e., the ATP is derived from vegetative or animal matter and indicates that nutrients that support the growth of microorganisms may be present in the sample). In addition, the presence or absence of ATP in a sample is used routinely to assess the efficacy of cleaning processes in food, beverage, other industrial processed, healthcare (e.g. endoscopes) and for such as cooling and process waters and/or to determine whether biocide treatment has been effective in reducing the level of microorganisms.